


Pansette De Gerzat

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, murder couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the fire will devour you; the sword will cut you down. The enemy will consume you like locusts, devouring everything they see. There will be no escape, even if you multiply like swarming locusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pansette De Gerzat

She’s panting, physically pushing her breath in her exertion.

This is the first time he’s seen the placated control with which she carries herself askew. He’s never even seen a hair out place and now she’s completely disheveled--disheveled to their standards at any rate.

Her coat is hanging open and a couple of her blouse buttons did not survive her attack, he can see the lavender embroidered lace of her brassier. She exhales hot air and it’s a cloud that disperses into the cold New England morning.

Bedelia turns to look at her companion, her pupils are dilated, her lips are red and her gloved hands are shaking--well, one of her hands, the one not holding the bloody knife that’s dripping onto the snow beneath their feet.

Something resembling a laugh leaves her. It’s a sound that is dripping with arousal.

She looks positively tantalizing.

Hannibal is frozen where he stands, his own pulse hammering--vibrating throughout his entire body as the unsuspecting mediocre violin player slides onto the ground against the tree and collapses, dead on his side.

He looks at the corpse, then up at Bedelia.

What he really desires to do is take her there and now, in the middle of the forest against the same tree she has just utilized to prove herself to him--this is her gift to him, and he wants very badly to show his appreciation.

She blinks once, slowly, releasing a heavy sigh which Hannibal feels in the pit of his stomach.

She nods her head. She knows what he’s thinking, as she’s always known. She knows that he will not touch her because he cannot risk losing control--he cannot risk perfectly healthy organs going to waste. Not when he has dinner to cook.

She knows he will avoid looking at her, speaking to her as he pulls the body over his shoulder and carries it to the car--that he will take her home, salvage the needed parts and that soon thereafter, he will ravish her.

Until then the most vital revelation is that she understands and that alone is more than Hannibal ever thought he’d encounter in another human being within this lifetime.


End file.
